


Changed Locks

by Reallyscj



Category: Kings of Con (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Just 2 men being adorable, M/M, Poor Richard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallyscj/pseuds/Reallyscj
Summary: Rob asks a favor of Rich with unforeseen circumstances.





	Changed Locks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a time stamp for my “Broken Hallelujah” fic. 
> 
> This prompt was from a Tumblr Challenge with my good friend Nat.

“It’s almost over,” Rob thought to himself. “This is the last stop, and then we can go on that vacation that we have been planning.”

Rob sat back in the green room chair and closed his eyes. He could just envision Rich on the sandy beach, chest bare, eyes closed, basking in the warm Hawaiian sun. 

No handlers telling them where to go. No time limits. No snide remarks from Sue about how disgusting their love is. No fans. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loved all of his fans, but being on the circuit for as long as they all are, having to not sign an autograph would be a breath of fresh air. 

“Must be some dream you are having. Am I in it?” A cocky, but familiar voice sounded from in front of him, making Rob’s already large smile, even larger. 

He opened one eye and looked up at his gorgeous boyfriend. “Always and forever,” he stated. 

He watched as Rich’s face darkened slightly, still not used to the compliments that came with the relationship. Rich coughed, trying to hide the blush, and plopped down in the chair next to him. 

“So what was this great fantasy that had such a content look on your face?” Rich questioned. 

“I was thinking about what is going to be like to be on that beach with you. No commitments, just you, me, and the sun.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, you thought that we were going to leave the hotel room?” Rich faked confusion. 

Rob couldn’t help the bark of laughter that erupted from his chest, and reached out to grab Rich’s hand. He was rewarded with the warmth of his boyfriend's palm on his, and intertwined their fingers. 

Even though they had been together for almost a year, and all the actors knew about their relationship, they were not ones to flaunt it. They would occasionally hold hands and give each other longing looks, but saved the more heart pounding action for their eyes only.

“Uh, Rob?” The voice of the band’s guitarist cut through their small moment and brought the two men back to the present. 

“What’s up Billy?” Rob inquired. 

“Honestly this is a bit embarrassing. I broke a string on my guitar, and I don’t have the specific string. With this last stop being in LA, I was wondering if you had any in your house?” Billy explained matterfactly. 

Rob was a bit speechless at first. This was the most he has heard Billy speak at once in the entirety of the con tour. 

“Um, yeah… I have more strings, and you’re right, my place isn’t that far from here. I might be able to get over there…” Rob looked at his watch, and realized that he need to be at a photo op in ten minutes. “Crap, I don’t have enough time.”

“I could do it. I don’t have anything for another hour.” Rich offered. 

Rob’s head snapped to his boyfriend. Being on the circuit, Rich had never officially been inside Rob’s house, especially not as his boyfriend, and not when Rob had not had a chance to tidy up. But this would be the cheapest and quickest solution. 

“Sure, you know where I live. They are in my spare bedroom. Just get what string Billy needs and bring the whole pack back,” Rob was explaining as he separated his house key from all the rest on the ring. “I have a photo op in a few minutes, but if you have troubles call. Maybe Beth can help us communicate.”

Rich scoffed at the idea that Beth would help, but snatched the key, dropped a quick kiss to the top of Rob’s head, and went on his way. 

Rich pulled into Rob’s driveway and hopped out of the car. With key in hand he made a beeline for the door, inserted the key, and turned the lock. Except, the lock did not turn. He pulled the key out and tried again, but again the lock did not budge. He tried wiggling the key. Slowly moving the key out and turning it, doing everything he could think of to try and move the tumblers to open the door. 

After fighting with it for five minutes, he resorted to calling Rob. First call went to voicemail. Rich redialed and finally heard Rob’s voice after the 5th ring. 

“Hello?”

“Robbie, did you change the locks on the door?”

“No, it’s the same key that I have had since I moved in after the split with Marney. Why?”

“Well, your key seems to not want to let me in.”

Rob looked down at his ring of keys, and groaned internally. He had given Rich the key to his old place. The house that Marney had taken, and was currently living in. Why did he even still have that?

“Ok, so… I might have, um, giving you the wrong key,” Rob started, “BUT, but I might have left a window unlocked. In the back left corner of my house.”

Rich sighed. “Damn you Robert. It’s a good thing you're so cute.”

“Just get back soon.” Rob’s smile was so large that he was sure Rich could hear it through the phone. 

Rich walked to the back of the house, and tested the window. The one that Rob had suggested, started to lift. 

Lifting it open, he leaned in and entered the home. It was a bit harder than he remembered being when he was younger, and had to pop his back once he was completely in. He shut and locked the window, so no one else would get the idea. 

He made his way out of the bedroom he was in, and found the spare bedroom where the string were. It had been converted into a small music room with a keyboard in one corner, and multiple guitars hung on the walls. Walking around the room Rich found a small side table in the corner that had small envelopes on it. 

In the commotion with the door, he had completely forgot what string Billy needed, and just picked up all the envelopes. As he made he way into the living room he saw the flashing of police lights. 

“Huh, wonder what’s going on next door,” Rich thought to himself. 

Opening the front door to leave, he came face to face with bright lights, a gang policemen shouting at him, and guns pointed in his face. Rich dropped all the strings. 

~~~~~~~

“Richard Slate?” The police officer's voice echoed through the cell. 

“Yep! That’s me!” Rich jumped up from the bench he was sitting on, and walked quickly to the door. 

“You made bail. You’re fee to go.”

Rich breathed a sigh of relief, followed the officer out of the backroom, and to the front of the station. 

Standing there, signing the last of the paperwork, was his wonderful boyfriend. Rob caught Rich’s eye, and he enveloped him in a large hug. 

Rich buried his face in the crook of Rob’s neck, and breathed in the familiar scent. 

“My nextdoor neighbor, Mrs. Dunlap, saw you climbing into my window and called the cops. I am so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Rich mumbled. 

“On the plus side, we got the strings Billy needed.”

Rich huffed a laugh. He wrapped an arm around Rob’s shoulder, and lead them both out of the building. They had definitely deserved that beach vacation.


End file.
